Don't Let Iron Water Hold Me Down
by Wolfrainboom
Summary: Lucy was beat up and stumbled into Bad Weather where Desmond takes her home to patch her up. Vidic wants her terminated, yet Desmond wants to train her as an apprentice. Many adventures on the family farm, Lucy might betray him in return. Rated T might go up later. Character death, lemons (Maybe) and more good stuff. DesLuc Rebecca/Shaun Blood
1. Chapter 1 Cold and Wet

Don't Let Iron Water Hold Me Down

Ch1. Cold Hands

I didn't know where to turn to. I was full of lost hope and deception. Abstergo had came to bring me back, I wouldn't go down without a fight. Yet, they were strong... Too strong. "Ms. StillnaI'm bleeding out as I lay in the grass. Rain, is pouring down and I have cold fingers. I needed to get up, and get help. Yet my other option told me Lucy Stillman, you're going to lay here, bleed out and die.

'Lucy Stillman, more like helpless Stillman,' I thought scanning my surroundings. Bad Weather Bar ~N~ Grille was outside of the alleyway I was in. It did have soft grass. I struggled to get to my feet yet I was in pain. Once on my feet, I slunk forward falling clumsily onto the sidewalk before getting right back up.

I walked on, holding onto the dumpster for support. It was what kept me upright. As I came across the turn, I found myself at the door. Opening the door to Bad Weather, I collapsed to the wooden floor. "Can I hel-," I heard his voice. Strong arms held me as I felt myself being carried.

"I'm taking off," I heard a voice say as darkness engulfed my vision.

XXXXXXX

I woke up in an unknown bed, yet it smells of fresh linen. I try to move but notice I'm wrapped up in gauze around my chest which rises unsteadily. I get to my feet. Going to the mirror, I look at myself. My shirt is replaced with a new tank-top and I'm wearing sweatpants. I stumble about the house as I enter the kitchen. A new aroma, enters my nostrils as I stagger. "Awe, Luce, you ruined the surprise!" Desmond sighed. "What surprise?" I ask. "Breakfast in bed," he replied as I scrunched my nose.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself. As I was about to turn around, I looked him square in the face. "Thanks," I murmured. "Your welcome, go get back into bed and I'll bring you up a plate," Desmond replied. The rain hasn't held up yet and I went upstairs to crawl into bed.

Getting into the sheets, I examined the room. The closets were full of sweatshirts. I knew it all so well. I rested against two pillows in the middle as I turned on the television. The program was a soap opera. I loathed them but I could tolerate them. I was fixated on a character. Johnny Guitar. He was on a mission to rescue Cindy Lyons. I watched at least 10 minutes before I noticed Desmond staring at me. "Lucy I brought you coffee, pancakes, sausage, hash browns and a half of grapefruit. You don't have to eat it all but I wasn't sure what you liked," he grimaced.

"Thanks," I said before sitting up. I had a bit of everything. I burnt my tongue in the process of eating. After I finished, I rested my eyes. I was tired, yet I didn't want to go to sleep. As I looked at Desmond he smiled at me with that angel face. My cheeks reddened as I closed my eyes

I was becoming flustered as I entered an REM dream. "Ms. Stillman happy to meet your acquaintance again," Vidic welcomed me as I dreamed. To my amusement I couldn't move but find my hands tied tightly behind my back.

As I struggled, he beat me again. I was reliving the nightmare. Waking up, I screamed bloody murder as something touched me. "Lucy!" Desmond almost shouted as I felt hot tears stain my cheeks. "Where's Vidic?! He is going to beat me up again," I sobbed as he sat by me. Collapsing into his chest I cried.

It was a down point of my life and I felt deeply depressed. The dreams of Vidic were slowly painful and wouldn't go away. I stayed against Desmond in shock as he sat with me. I wondered about the whereabouts of Shaun and Rebecca. I haven't heard from my friends in what seemed like forever.

"I'll leave if you want to clean up. I'll come back to help you wrap new bandages," Desmond led me into a small bathroom. The floor was carpeted with green and blue and the walls were a cream color. "I'll take care of the dishes," he said shyly.

Desmond, shy? I wasn't sure. I undid a bandage seeing raw wounds. It was still painful and some wounds were deeper than others. I felt the pain as I started the water. Looking in the mirror, I walked to the bathtub. Lowering myself in, I laid down in the hot water.

The bubbles engulfed me from my midsection to my chest which I concealed. I was in my own bubble with very little care at the moment. The water stung about 5 minutes before it didn't bother me. Loosing my mind, I got out of the tub letting it drain of its contents. Wrapping a dry towel around myself I felt closure.

I dried off before pulling on my undergarments. A loose sports bra and boxers, I pulled on a pair of plaid sweatpants. I'd put my shirt on eventually. I called for Desmond as he came upstairs eventually. I stood before him as he took big bandages placing them on the worst of my injuries and then applied gauze. Hopefully it wouldn't bleed through as I placed my shirt on.

"Luce, if you don't mind, I'll sleep with you tonight," he replied. "Sure. I'd like that," I said. With that, I laid down wrapping myself in the covers. Desmond came into the room in boxers and a white tank-top.

He crawled next to me as I put an arm around him. Falling into sleep, I was comfortably happy. My first week at Desmond's was an interesting week, yet I would have to leave sometime. Yet that summer, I kept hanging out with him more and more. Long work days and short starry night skies I would lay in a hammock with Desmond and happily enjoy the breeze. I woils also train in between the days on a sack of corn. Desmond retaught me how to become an assassin and I was glad. Yet I swore on a path of revenge. Vidic has to die.


	2. Chapter 2 Trust Me

DLIWHMD ch2 Trust Me

My second week on the farm was a hell of an adventure. I was finally able to remove my bandages to let them air-out. As I helped Desmond with a horse, I was actually becoming more and more of a country girl.

I started enjoying myself. Yet, part of me was still gone. The assassin who seeked adventure. "Lucy?" Desmond asked one fine day when I helped brush Connor. "Yeah?" I asked. "You want to ride?" He asked going into the barn. Surely I did want to ride, but never learned.

Desmond saddled Eagle and hitched him to a pole outside. As he showed me how to tack a horse up in saddle and bridle, I listened to everything he said. As I stepped at the side, I got up into the saddle. "Release your hand, or he'll buck," I was informed. As I did gently, Desmond kicked Eagle into a trot as Connor took off after him.

Holding the reins and horn of the saddle, I held on for dear life. It wasn't until he got to the gate, he backed up Eagle. Pulling back made Connor back up as I gritted my teeth. "We are going to jump now," Desmond said as he kicked Eagle who soared over the gate. I kicked Connor as we soared over the gate. Putting my arms out, I felt like I was flying until he was about to land. Holding back onto the reins, he made a clean jump. "That was great! Lets do it again!" I said feeling adrenaline kicking in.

"I think something is ahead," he warned. "Danger?" I asked. "I don't know Luce," he replied. Dismounting, we crept through the brush as we came to a clearing. 4 men gathered around as I crept up behind one. "Lucy! No!" Desmond growled but it was too late, I attacked the one guy.

Grabbing onto his neck, Desmond came to get me out of the mess I made. As the guys ran away I found a disc in a cover. Taking it, I followed Desmond to our horses. "Lucy, that was stupid of you but I know you are mad so I should stop talking," he quieted.

As I hitched up on Connor, I rode off ahead of Desmond towards the farm. Going to his computer, I placed the CD into the hard drive as I entered a code. A video screen popped up as I decided to push play. The screen showed a familiar place. Abstergo.

Vidic had Rebecca and Shaun, the two had their wrists tied behind them on a chair as the two struggled. "Ah, Ms. Stillman, see anything you are missing? Well, I'll give them to you for a price, if you bring me the assassin you'll see your friends again. If not you will say goodbye. The apple belongs to me now!" Vidic screamed as I shook my head. Biting my lip, I felt anger as Desmond entered the room. "What's on it?" He pondered as I hit play again.

"Rebecca and Shaun are at Abstergo and we aren't even close to Italy," "No but I can get us plane tickets Desmond," I replied to Desmond who was pondering options. "No Luce," he replied. "Then how?" I asked. "I have a friend who can fly a helicopter. And he runs a skydiving academy," "I don't think so," I protested.

XXXXX

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" I nearly screamed at him. "We'll discuss that later," Desmond replied as Dustin worked on flying us to Italy. I rested in my seat noticing a couple. They both smiled holding their baby girl. I smiled and went to Desmond. He grimaced as I slapped him on the back. "That one is for making me fly to Italy," I half growled. Going into the bathroom, I looked in the small mirror.

My hair caressed my face as I splashed water onto the dryness of my skin. I felt something watching me as I sent my fist into the mirror. It shattered on impact as my fist started bleeding.

Wrapping it tightly into a paper towel, I left to sit. People started jumping but we'd wait until we reached Italy. Hours later Desmond woke me up. "Lucy we're here," he woke me up. "Thanks," I sighed. He would jump with me as we opened the door. I was strapped into his harness as he jumped. The parachute bag was loaded and ready.

As we came closer, I was scared. Screaming, Desmond had me pull the ripcord. Obeying we shot up as the parachute got us to safety. The ground of Rome brought a smile to my face as I noticed a blue sports car. "To be or not to be grand theft auto is thee question," I smirked as Desmond opened his backpack. It's contents were hidden blades and climbing gloves. "I suppose Lucy but make it quick," he replied.

Going over to the car, I looked around before taking my heal to impale the window. Opening the car, I rewired it as fast as I could. Opening the door for Desmond he got in as I drove. "Once we get closer to Auditore Villa may we stop?" Desmond asked. "We can," I replied driving around a turn.

"The villa was home to your ancestors and now stands a landmark. The apple of Eden is still becoming a threat around here. Desmond," I stopped the car in the middle of the rode and pursed my lips. I was in fear. "I can't loose you," I started to cry as he wiped my tears away.

"Why not?" His question stabbed my insides. I wanted to tell him I loved him but could not, I was in fear he'd laugh at me. Yet, I felt calm with him beside me. "Luce?" He asked. "Hm?" I asked waking from my daydream. "We are almost there," he pointed to a landmark sign. "Right we are," I said.

Parking the car elsewhere, I looked down from the gate. We had to climb up. As I did Desmond flew up as I tried to catch up with him before hopping the fence. "I'll catch you Luce, but you have to trust me," he replied as I jumped down falling into his open arms.

Climbing into an open window, I was finally inside the grand building. The room viewed the country side but not the city. I looked ahead as Desmond came into the window. "You scared me," I replied. "Sorry," Desmond said tinkering with an object. The object was a wind up toy. It played a jingle to a familiar song from Rome. I couldn't grasp my mind around it as I took it from Desmond.

"Copyright _ Leonardo

As we stayed in Ezio's old room, I fixated on the food in my backpack. Eating an apple, Desmond took an orange as I peeled it for him. "Thanks Lucy," he replied. "Your welcome. Desmond, I got a question," I twiddled my thumbs. "Anything," he replied. "Do you like anyone? I mean like love?" I asked. "Yeah but I'm afraid to tell her. We're always going on wild adventures and that makes me happy the most," he exclaimed.

'Oh Desmond if you are talking to me, it'd make me the happiest girl on earth. If not, I would leave you here as if a trampled rose,' I thought. "Why you asking? You like someone?" Desmond looked at me. "Uh, I'm sworn to secrecy," I blurted out. "Oh... Uh... Okay," Desmond sighed. I slept in a sleeping bag and Desmond in Ezio's bed.

XXXXXXXX NEXT DAY

We traveled to Abstergo on foot before infiltrating the parking garage. Once closer, Desmond gave me a hoodie, a hidden blade and a climbing glove. We both changed as I started to become uneasy. We traveled on foot as men with lab coats started coming in as we entered the headquarters. "Mr. Miles and Ms. Stillman dropping in to rescue their friends, you won't get far with my new guards," Vidic laughed over the microphone as a guard started running towards us followed by two more.

"Lucy, flex your wrist for blade," Desmond reminded me as I flexed my wrist. A guard came my way as I kicked him before slitting his throat. Blood flew on impact getting on my cheek as I stood horrified. My ties to the assassins were long ago yet I still could fight.

"I could use some help!" Desmond shouted as I ran slicing and dicing one of the guards attacking Desmond. We had to run towards the elevators as I grabbed my old key card. Slicing it into the elevator, I jammed the new code as Desmond opened the door for the elevator shaft. The code didn't work as Desmond helped me up. "We have to climb," he said holding my hand against his chest. "I hate heights," I started. "You have to Luce," he replied as he took the hole on the wall. I started to find my way to climb as we climbed all the way to the fifth floor taking a break on every other floor. "You did great!" Desmond said. "Thanks," I replied walking forward.

The fifth floor hasn't changed much as Desmond pulls out his piece of Eden. "Our game plan is?" I asked. "You or I take each other to Vidic, offer apple which I painted a decoy, cut each others bounds. Rescue Rebecca and Shaun and jump with each others parachutes once at top floor. "How we going to get there?" I asked. "I got a new key card," Desmond smiled.

"Since you made me ride that plane, I pick you to be tied," I scoffed "Fine," Desmond offered me his hands as I tied them. Taking him to Vidic's office, Vidic looked at me. "Ms. Stillman brought the infamous assassin looks like these two are free," Vidic said as he let Shaun and Rebecca go.

"Now the piece of Eden," Vidic ordered as I pulled out the decoy. "Here," I said throwing it to him. "Now hand me your weapon," Vidic said calmly. As I surrendered, Vidic's guards grabbed me by the arms. "Now if you stand still and be a good girl, you can go without your friend, if not he will wind up somewhere unpredictable," he growled.

"Fine whatever you say," I sneered. That earned me a nice slap to the face. As they moved me closer to Desmond my wrists were tied. I glanced over at him. I had an idea. Flexing my wrist, I noticed I still had my blade. Slicing through my binds, I waited for Vidic to pass by. He rambled on about how he'd be victorious. "And with that, the Templars will will and the assassins will be destroyed!" He yelled. "Now Desmomd!" I yelled as I cornered Vidic placing my cold steel blade against his neck.

"You'll let us go or I will kill you here," I whispered. "Whatever you say Ms. Stillman," he grumbled. "Come in Rebecca," I called on Vidic's cellphone.

"We're outside jump out of the window when ready!" She said. "Desmond tie him up," I ordered gently as Desmond followed what I wanted. Taking the stairs we went to the top floor as Desmond showed me a leap of faith by pushing me. PUSHING ME?! Falling at a free fall I landed in a pile of hay safely.

I was lain out in the hay as I saw Desmond falling. Screaming, I got up and bolted. As Shaun went to help Desmond he pulled his hand back. I pushed Shaun helping Desmond up as I glared at him. "Shaun don't be a jerk," I was getting mad. "Right," he replied. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," Rebecca groaned as Shaun flipped Desmond the bird.

Punching him in the face made me feel accomplished.

**wolfrainboom here, thanks for checking chapter 2 I really enjoy writing this one. after chap3 might go to m rating thanks **


End file.
